This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Hot water is used in various ways within households. Domestically, water is commonly heated within tanks via natural gas water heaters. Typical domestic uses of hot water include cooking, bathing, cleaning (e.g., laundry, dishwashing, etc.). Heated water is often used in swimming pools and hot tubs too.